The Office
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Au bureau on entendait souvent des disputes. Du bureau du boss jusqu'à la machine à café. Ne vous méprenez pas! Les salariés ici sont très sérieux *tousse* Non vous ne venez pas de voir un gobelet voler derrière moi. Arthur, repose ça s'il te plait j'essaye d'inciter les gens à lire ma fic! T pour le moment mais ça peut changer. Surtout du Fruk mais aussi d'autres pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The office.**

Arthur Kirkland passait une très mauvaise journée. Déjà qu'il ne supportait son boss. Un espagnol qui profitait qu'il avait un bureau privé pour passer du temps avec le stagiaire italien._ Et oui Sir Carriedo, ça s'entend les gémissements venant de chez vous et c'est très dérangeant._ Non mais c'est vrai! Y a pas de mur anti-sons dans ce bâtiment!

Revenons à la mauvaise journée. Il avait raté son bus et avait du marcher sous la pluie car le prochain bus arrivait trop tard. Un vent violent avait arraché son parapluie des mains et c'était donc trempé qu'il arriva à son bureau. Avec 30 minutes de retard. Entendre des remarques venant de ses collègues n'arrangeant pas son humeur.

Le boulot d'Arthur n'était pas très intéressant, il restait des heures devant un ordinateur, lunettes sur son nez, à organiser des réunions ou des commandes pour l'entreprise. Aujourd'hui il avait finit son travail avec efficacité mais aussi très, trop, rapidement. Il s'ennuyait et il commença à écrire son nom sur son agrafeuse avec du blanc correcteur. On fait beaucoup de choses inutiles quand on s'ennuie.

Francis Bonnefoy, son collègue de travail était assis sur un bureau juste devant lui. Les deux se détestaient mutuellement. Les disputes ne cessaient de fuser dés qu'ils ouvraient leur bouche.

Ce jour là, Francis c'était levé et était allé du coté d'Arthur pour lui passer des documents. L'anglais lui grommela ce qui ressemblait à un remerciement et Francis vit son nom sur l'agrafe.

"Oh... C'est comme les petits enfants.

"What? De quoi tu parles?"

Le français gloussa et attrapa l'outil de travail.

"Mon fils fait la même chose."

Arthur rougit. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus car il savait que quand il rougissait c'était pas juste au niveau des joues. Non. C'était l'INTEGRALITE de son visage qui devenait pivoine. _Mais pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai écris ça sur mon agrafe! Je devais vraiment mourir d'ennui..._

"Donne moi mon agrafe frog!"

"Et pourquoi je ferai ça mon lapin?"

"I'm not your bloody rabbit!"

Francis claqua sa langue et recula de quelques pas.

"Quel langage mon cher!" il recula encore plus tandis qu'Arthur s'avançait menaçant.

"Rend moi ça." le français lui sourit et lui lança joyeusement.

"Viens la chercher~"

S'en suivit de chamailleries auquel les autres membres présent dans la salle regardaient avec amusement. Cela les occupaient pendant ses longues heures ennuyantes. Arthur se sentait fulminer de plus en plus.

Voilà la situation finale.

Francis tenait l'agrafe près de la fenêtre. Ils étaient quand même au 5eme étages et le français n'avait pas hésité à placé l'objet au dessus du vide. Précision, en dessous c'était la rue. Après plusieurs menaces venant de chaque camp _(venant surtout d'Arthur puisque son collègue affichait juste son fichu sourire provocateur)_ il lâcha l'outil. Arthur s'étrangla à cette vue.

"Mais t'es malade! ça peut tuer quelqu'un si ça tombe sur la tête!

"Il penseront que c'est toi le meurtrier: tu as gentiment mis ton nom dessus.

"Et pourquoi un meurtrier mettrait le nom sur l'arme de crime?!

"Pour pas que les autres meurtriers le copient et le prennent?" questionna Francis avec son foutu sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Vous étiez pas obligé de vous battre en plein milieu de vos collègues.

"Tu le connais Antonio, cet homme est intenable. Comment as-tu pu accepter de le faire travailler ici?" déclara de façon dramatique Francis.

Arthur haïssait ces moments il se retrouvait entre ses deux là. Antonio et Francis était amis ce qui fait que jamais ils eurent de très stricts repprochements sur leur attitude, au contraire ils en profitaient pour rigoler un peu à ses dépends.

"Il fait du bon travail, pas comme certains ici" soupira le boss.

"Je suis là vous savez?"

Francis lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

"Tu te sens seul mon lapin? "

"Shut up you stupid frog. "

"Mais d'où tu sors cette histoire de grenouille?!" s'exaspéra-t-il

"Tu bouffes leurs cuisses! ça te suffit comme raison."

"C'est délicieux tu sais?"

"You make me vomit."

Antonio ria devant leur petite dispute. Honnêtement, cela le faisait penser à lui et son petit ange Lovino. Il se garda bien de faire la remarque, les deux salariés se seraient lancés des regards dégoutés avant de recommencer à se battre... Celons lui.

"Bon, on se calme les enfants.

"Parlant de ça, je peux partir plus tôt? Alfred et Matthieu avaient leur maitresse qui était malade et j'ai dû les laisser chez leur nourrice."

Arthur grinça des dents encore plus. _Regardez-le. Il a tout pour lui ce sale... Cette grenouille! _Combien de fois il sentait la jalousie lui crevait les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de ses enfants. Il soupira et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il ne devait pas s'énervait contre lui pour ça. C'était injuste et Arthur n'aimait pas l'injustice. Surtout si c'était lui qui en faisait preuve, il était le mieux placé au monde pour haïr ça. Il se refusait d'être injuste.

Sauf quand la personne était vraiment quelqu'un d'immonde et ce titre n'était pas attribué au français.

Ils sortirent en silence du bureau. Arthur lança un rapide coup d'œil à la grande salle ou beaucoup discutaient sans rien faire et où une petite partie travaillaient dans leur coin.

Arthur se rassit face à son ordinateur et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il aurait aimer continuer à tenir son petit magasin de bric à brac à Londres. Il a finit dans un vieux bureau à Paris.

Il soupira tandis que Francis le regardait à l'autre bout. Leur regard se croisèrent et l'anglais rougit avant de remettre ses lunettes et de s'appliquer à son travail.

"T'es mignon quand tu rougis mais ces lunettes sont vraiment horrible.

"Shut up frog."

Arthur se mordit la lèvre lorsque le français soupira, exaspéré, et alla discutait avec son voisin de droite, un albinos. L'anglais se massa la nuque, une expression fermé sur son visage. _J'aurai quand même pu être moins désagrable. C'était un compliment non? Oui mais il a critiqué mes lunettes. Mmmm... Oui, il le méritait. C'est tout. _

Il regarda son écran d'ordinateur. Journée de merde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Je suis désolée Arthur. Mais je veux une famille moi!"_

_Arthur se pris la tête entre ses mains. La jeune femme ne lui lancer pas un seul regard compatissant. Plutôt celui d'une enfant auquel on aurait refusé d'acheter un jouet. Ce genre de regard qui ne pensait qu'à sa personne. L'anglais sentait son cœur se serrer. Il ne penserait pas qu'elle lui ferait ça.  
_

_"Une famille? _

_"Je suis désolée." elle commença à s'en aller. Arthur se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. _

_"Tu peux pas me donner une chance?! Une foutue chance!"_

_Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il retint ses larmes. Il se leva et courut vers la porte. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi? La stérilité était un sérieux problème mais n'y avait pas de solution? Trop compliqué pour la jeune fille à fleur de peau qu'il aimait.  
_

_"Julia! Please! On peut essayer..._

_"Non. Je veux un enfant de mon sang. De toute façon c'est trop tard Arthur." elle se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial. "J'ai trouvé quelqu'un capable de me donner un enfant." _

_Arthur, sous le choc, la laissa partir. Il recula et retourna chez lui. Pas une larme ne coula. Cela ne servirait à rien, elle n'allait pas revenir. _

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il se redressa, les joues couvertes de larmes. Il ne pleurait pas pour son ancienne femme. Plus parce qu'il était seul.

Terriblement seul. Il se tourna vers son réveil. 5h du matin? Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Il n'allait pas se rendormir maintenant, il en avait pas envie. Il se redressa et alla dans la salle de bain. Se regarda dans le miroir. Des cernes se faisaient affreusement voir sous ses yeux. Arthur ne trouvait déjà pas son physique avantageux à la base. Pâle, des cheveux blonds qui ne tenaient pas en place même. Pas qu'il passait des heures à tenter de les rendre présentable! Pas du tout! Des yeux verts auxquels il ne trouvait rien de particulier. Aussi il était fin. Cela lui donnait presque un air féminin, chose qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Aussi il était imberbe, cela lui donnait un visage enfantin à son goût. Il aurait pu se déguiser en femme tout le monde se serait fait avoir.

La seule chose qu'il aimait c'était ses sourcils. Allez savoir pourquoi, Arthur ne les aurait touché pour rien au monde.

Il secoua la tête et, sortant de sa salle de bain, et se dirigea vers son frigo. Son appartement n'était pas bien grand mais cela lui suffisait. Il y passait la plupart de son temps au calme. Tentant de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant, "cuisinant" ou jouait de son violon. En ouvrant son réfrigérateur il vit qu'il avait pas mal de jelly en pack qui restait. Soudain une idée fusa dans sa tête. Un immense sourire plein de malice traversa ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Francis aimait croire au hasard. C'est sur un coup du hasard qu'il rencontra celle qui donna naissance au jumeau. Sa belle Jeanne. Elle mourut en donnant la vie aux enfants, il mit longtemps à faire le deuil mais à présent il vivait pleinement!

Aussi, cela aurait été égoïste de s'enfermer dans la tristesse alors que ses petits étaient là. Alfred et Matthieu.

Ils étaient tellement différents mais aussi attachant l'un que l'autre. Alfred était énergétique, avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Matthieu était lui, très calme et était blonds avec des yeux d'un mauves particuliers. Il se faisait protéger par Alfred quand il se fait embêter mais Matthieu ne pleurait pas souvent et était le premier à rassurer son frère quand lui se sentait mal. Décidément ils se complétaient bien ses deux là pensait à chaque fois Francis en les regardant tendrement.

Le deuxième coup du hasard que Francis reçu était bien particulier. Un anglais plus précisément. Arthur Kirkland. Le premier jour qu'ils se sont rencontrés ça a finit en dispute.

Il s'en souvenait bien.

_Face à lui se trouvait une jeune homme assez mince avec des cheveux courts ébouriffés et avec des lunettes assez épaisses. _

_Il enleva ses lunettes et Francis put admirer deux grands yeux émeraudes. _

_"Bonjour. Je suis Arthur Kirkland." annonça l'homme avec un accent anglais. _

_"Enchanté. Francis Bonnefoy." il tendit sa main et l'anglais face à lui l'a prit timidement. "Tu es bien plus mignon sans t'es lunette." _

_La rougeur qui prit place sur le visage fut encore plus plaisante à voir. Et là, Francis commis une petite erreur. _

_Il explosa de rire. _

_Bien sûr, cela suivit d'une dispute car Arthur l'a très mal pris. _

_Depuis cette relation chien et chat l'occupait pendant les longues heures au bureau. Il appréciait malgré tout la présence d'Arthur même s'il aimerait qu'il se débarrasse de ses affreuses lunettes. Cela l'empêchait de voir ses yeux qui l'avaient fascinés. Arthur ne semblait pas l'intérêt que lui portait le français. Cependant, Francis ne s'ennuyait plus quand il était là. Ses autres amis le remarquaient mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Pour eux, Arthur était quelqu'un de trop sérieux et fermé pour être apprécié.  
_

Ce matin, il arriva en sifflotant au bureau. Il s'assit comme d'habitude, face à Arthur qui, avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres._ Un sourire?_ ça c'était rare. Francis ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en fait les mayens avaient raison sur la fin du monde.

"Hello Francis!"

Oh oh... Il se mettait à parler en anglais avec ce grand sourire? Qu'es ce qui se passait? La réponse se trouvait sur son bureau. Francis poussa un glapissement de surprise et d'horreur. Son. agrafe. Etait. Dans une putain de substance jaunâtre qui se balançait doucement?!

" Quoi! Comment avez vous osé!"

"Comment t'as su que c'était moi?" demanda l'anglais qui mangeait justement un bout de pâte jaune avec un sourire. _Ne pas se laissait adoucir par ce sourire..._ se força de penser Francis.

"C'est toujours toi! Et... Tu manges ce...?"

"Jelly. C'est du jelly."

Arthur continuait de sourire. Il s'amusait tellement. Voir Francis avec cet air outré en train de brandir son aggrave avec le jelly.

"Vengeance!" ria-t-il en s'échappant des mains de Francis qui tentèrent de l'attraper.

"Viens ici! Ah... Le lapin est rapide!"

"I'm not a rabbit! "

"Alors viens m'affronter que je puisse venger mon agrafe!"

Arthur pouffa et lança :

« T'as l'air bien débile comme ça.

« Je confirme ! » s'éleva une autre voix.

« Là ça devient du harcèlement ! »

Soudain. Sous la surprise de toutes les personnes du bureau. Arthur éclata de rire.

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je compte bien m'amuser avec eux pour cette histoire. Je me suis inspiré de la série anglaise "The office" ceux qui connaissent reconnaîtront la scène du jelly et de l'aggrafe. Je fais aucun lien avec les perso de la série et d'Hetalia. **

**En espérant que ça vous as fait rire. Au prochain chapitre!  
**


	2. La triste routine (?)

**La triste routine (?)**

Arthur rêvait.

Au début il était dans la forêt, assis dans l'herbe. Ensuite il voyait son ancienne femme s'approcher de lui un ruban noir dans les mains. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Elle secoua la tête et lui attacha le ruban autour des yeux.

Il savait. C'était ce sentiment dans les rêves où on savait ce qu'on devait faire. Ici, c'était un jeu. Colin-Maillard. Il entendait des rires autour de lui. Ça lui rappelait quand il était enfant. Pour son anniversaire mais lorsqu'il avait 8 ans ? Ou 9 ? Le voilà en train de chercher les autres joueurs, aveugle.

Soudain il sentit des mains l'entourer et des lèvres qui, tendrement, se posèrent sur les siennes. On tira sur le nœud du bandeau devenu blanc. Arthur leva les yeux pour voir qui se tenait en face de lui. Il découvrit son magnifique plafond. Toute trace de rêve disparu.

L'anglais grinça des dents profondément irrité de n'avoir pu finir correctement son rêve.

« ça c'est une journée qui commence bien. » grogna t-il avant de se tourner vers son réveil. « 5h du mat… What ? But ? Freaking hell ! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine ! » Marmonna-t-il avant de rabattre un coussin sur son visage. Maintenant il se sentait (encore) trop réveillé pour pouvoir avoir un bon repos réparateur. Il décida après un soupir de se lever, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Première chose qu'il fit ce fut d'aller dans la cuisine. Il fixa la vaisselle non-faite, ouvrit le frigo et jura en ne voyant plus de jelly. Pourquoi était-il aller faire cette blague à l'autre français. C'était immature ! En plus tout le monde l'avait regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il avait ri. Il rougit de honte à cette pensée. Vraiment, il n'en rate jamais une.

Décidant qu'il pourrait se servir dans une boulangerie pour le déjeuner, il alla se doucher et enfin chercha de quoi s'habiller. Il regarda dans son placard et sortit une simple chemise blanche. Avant, à Londres, il aurait mis un de ses bons vieux pull en laine, ou ses gilets bien doux qu'il adorait. Seulement à Paris il y avait plus de risque qu'il y ait du soleil et non de la pluie.

Il pris sa veste, son sac et descendit de son appartement. Après avoir acheté un pain au chocolat il décida de s'asseoir dans un parc non loin avant d'aller au travail. Juste en face du banc qu'il choisit il y avait une petite zone avec des jeux pour enfants.

Il regarda longuement l'endroit, résistant à l'envie d'aller se balancer sur une des balançoires. Il était un adulte, un gentleman qui plus est ! Il devait arrêter d'avoir des envies aussi enfantines. Il laissa une bonne heure s'écouler sans s'en rendre compte. Il soupira :

« J'en ai marre d'être adulte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il glapit de surprise et se retourna pour voir un enfant derrière lui. Plus exactement, deux. Ils devaient être jumeaux car les deux étaient blonds et se ressemblaient assez. Un avait les cheveux courts et de grands yeux bleus, le second, qui se tenait plus en retrait, avait des iris mauves et de petites lunettes sur son nez. A ce moment-là, Arthur se rendit compte d'une chose.

« Lunettes…

« Quoi ?

« J'ai oublié mes fichues lunettes ! » il se frappa le front. Elles devaient sans doute être à son bureau ou sur sa table de nuit. Bien tranquille. Et lui il allait avoir un peu de mal à lire les rapports sur l'ordinateur. Il soupira et se retourna vers les enfants.

« Désolé c'est juste une mauvaise journée qui commence.

« Dans ce cas là il faut demander un câlin. » annonça l'enfant aux yeux bleus avec un très grand sérieux. « Papa il dit toujours qu'un gros câlin ça rend tout content ! »

Arthur rit devant la phrase de l'enfant. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Parlant de ça, que faites-vous tous seul dans ce parc tous les deux ? Vous êtes perdus ?

« On... On cherchait papa. Il est partit pour son travail mais nous on veut l'aider. Il était bizarre hier. Mais content en même temps.

« Il semblait normal pour moi. Tu te fais des idées Mattie.

« Et toi tu ne regarde pas Alfred. »

Arthur haussa un sourcil amusé. Il se leva. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'à présent il était 9h. _Je devais vraiment être tranquille pour rester dans ce parc pendant je ne sais combien d'heure…_ Il grimaça, comment expliquer un tel retard à son patron ? Tant pis, il retourna son attention vers les enfants.

« Si votre père apprend que vous vous êtes enfuis de chez vous il va s'inquiéter. Vous êtes vraiment venu ici seul ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Alfred avant que son frère puisse répondre. « Vous pouvez nous aider monsieur ? »

Arthur regard les enfants et sentit son cœur s'attendrir à leur vue. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là tout seul ! En même temps, ça ferait bizarre qu'un inconnu les emmènes. Bon, mieux vaut lui qu'un pervers. Il se mit à leur hauteur et annonça :

« Vous allez me suivre à mon lieu de travail, là-bas je vais essayer de retrouver votre maison d'accord ? » les deux petits hochèrent la tête. « Aussi, vous devrez me promettre de ne plus vous enfuir de chez vous. C'est dangereux dehors.

« Et vous êtes dangereux alors. Dans ce cas on ne peut pas vous suivre. » annonça Mattie.

OoOoOo

Lorsque Arthur (après les avoir convaincus qu'il n'était pas dangereux) réussi à les emmener à l'accueil de son bureau il se pencha et appela la secrétaire, une jeune femme à la peau café et de longs cheveux noirs attachés avec un ruban rouge arriva. Elle était toujours très aimable et était une des seules personnes qui ne s'énervait pas avec le caractère de l'anglais.

« Michelle ? Je peux te demander un service s'il te plaît ? »

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit.

« C'est rare que tu demandes de l'aide. En même temps vu ton retard! 9h 30? Je croyais qu'un gentleman ne doit être jamais en retard.

« C'est pour… » Il se baissa et souleva le petit Mattie pour que Michelle le voit. « Ces deux petits bouts là. Ils se sont échappés pour retrouver leur père et ce n'était pas très sûr de les laisser dehors.

« Mais… Mais c'est Mathieu ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Alfred au sol qui s'accrochait à la jambe d'Arthur en suçant son pousse.

« Eh… Tu les connais ces deux petits ?

« Mais oui ! Francis ! » elle détala le laissant là devant l'accueuil. Il laissa un « hum… » S'échapper et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Alfred insista pour s'installer sur ses genoux et Arthur le laissa faire.

« On fait quoi Monsieur Arthur ? » demanda l'enfant aux yeux mauves.

« Eh bien mon petit Mattiew, mon petit doigt me dit que si on reste là on aura la solution au problème.

« Votre petit doigt ? » demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Arthur sourit et hocha la tête.

« Eh oui. Il me donne plein de conseil. Un jour toi aussi ton petit doigt va se mettre à parler. »

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec une telle naïveté qu'il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Après un court moment Arthur vit Francis courir vers eux, complétement essoufflé. Lui, il avait descendu les escaliers et non pris l'ascenseur. Le français courut vers ses enfants et s'arrêta.

« Vous.. Deux… Vous savez à quel point je me suis inquiété quand votre nourrice m'a sorti que vous aviez disparus ?! En plein milieu d'une réunion en plus ! Je.. Argh ! J'ai failli avoir des cheveux blancs ! » gronda-t-il.

« Ça aurait été tellement marrant à voir.. » murmura Arthur. Mathieu rit timidement à sa blague mais sinon personne d'autre ne l'écouta.

« Alors vous… Pas de dessert pendant un mois et encore ! Je suis gentil. Trop.

« Mais papa… On voulait te voir ! » geignit le petit Alfred.

« Vous enfuir pour me retrouver n'était pas la meilleur idée. Qui sait sur qui vous aurez pu tomber ?! Peut-être sur Kirkland qui sait. »

Arthur ne remarqua pas les regards terrifiés des petits, cependant il répliqua à son voisin de travail :

« Eh ! Je te signale que je suis là ! »

Francis pencha la tête sur le coté et croisa le regard, qui n'était pas caché par les lunettes, de son collègue.

« Ah flûte t'es là… » annonça-t-il en rougissant. En rougissant ? Arthur le regarda inquiet. _Qu'es ce qu'il a sorti sur moi ? _

« Dîtes moi mes petits… Qui est ce Kirkland ?

« C'est un vieux sorcier ! Très dangereux !

« Et si on est pas sage il nous enfermera dans un truc tout moux et gluant ! C'est un vieux méchant le sorcier Kirkland. »

Francis toussa et se trouva un nouvel intérêt pour ses ongles. L'anglais lui, trouvait la situation assez amusante. De plus, son 'ennemi' s'était inspiré de son jelly pour faire peur aux enfants et il trouvait la situation assez comique mine de rien.

« Ah… Mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Je vais vous confiez un secret. » murmura Arthur. Les deux petits se rapprochèrent de l'adulte qui leur fit un grand sourire. « Le sorcier Kirkland… C'est MOI ! »

Alfred sursauta et se rua dans les bras de son père, tout apeuré. Mathieu lui annonça de sa petite voix :

« C'est pas bien de mentir. »

Francis regarda son enfant avec d'aussi grands yeux qu'Arthur.

« Mathieu ?

« Sorry lad... J'ai mal entendu. T'as dit quoi ?

« Mentir. Pas bien. Vous êtes gentil vous ne pouvez pas être Kirkland. Donc vous mentez. Et papa il vous savonnera la bouche si on ment. » Arthur se tourna vers Francis qui haussa se défendit :

« J'ai jamais appliqué cette menace. Mais au moins ils restent sages.

« Tu me peins comme un monstre maléfique à tes enfants ?

« Sois pas vexé mon petit lapin. J'avais plus d'idées d'histoire à raconter. »

OoOoOo

Francis devait reconnaître qu'il était reconnaissant à Arthur d'avoir pris soin de ses enfants. Quand on l'avait prévenu que ses enfants manquaient il avait paniqué. Il s'était rué hors de la réunion sous le regard étonné de tous ses collègues et Antonio avait du le rattraper en courant dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après Michelle était venu le prévenir que son collègue était arrivé avec ses deux fils. Comment il avait été rassuré à cette nouvelle.

Arthur avait été très gentil avec eux et cela avait surpris tout le monde. Arthur, le travailleur trop sérieux, renfermés, qui sourit presque jamais qui agit tout crème avec des enfants. Francis l'avait trouvé tellement attendrissant…

Il était d'autant plus ravi que son anglais n'avait pas ses viles lunettes sur son nez ce qui lui permettait d'admirer ses jolis iris verts. Il ne remarqua que celui-ci d'ailleurs fixait ses documents avec les yeux plissé au maximum. L'anglais releva les yeux, abandonnant la lecture du papier.

« Qu'es ce que tu regardes frog ?

« Tes yeux. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es bien mieux sans. Mets des lentilles !

« Vu que c'est toi qui a proposé cela je refuse cette solution.

« Oh… Où est passé le petit sourire de ce matin ? Et celui d'hier aussi ?

« Oh Franny ! Calme toi, s'il sourit encore la fin du monde va vraiment se produire ! » ricana Gilbert, un albinos, ami de Francis.

Les épaules de l'anglais se raidirent à cette réplique et il décida d'aller se chercher un café au lieu de supporter ce genre de remarque sur son caractère. Ça faisait très caprice d'enfant mais il s'en moquait.

Devant la machine il se retint de râler à voix haute : que du café. Il mourrait d'envie pour un thé en ce moment ! Il appuya sur les boutons et mis la monnaie quand même.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais n'y fit pas attention. Soudain il sentit une main lui caresser le dos, un glapissement lui échappa.

« What the f… Francis ?!

« Mon lapin ! Juste pour…

« J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

« Te remercier pour mes enfants.

« Oh… C'est rien." Il se calma et parla plus calmement. "Ils sont très gentils » il se retourna pour prendre son gobelet et se retourna vers le français qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Je voudrais te remercier…

« C'est rien je te dis. Et puis, quand ils comprendront que je suis 'Kirkland'…

« J'ai bien précisé que t'étais un méchant mignon ! » annonça Francis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Arthur rougit et répondit avec un grognement :

« Shut up you frog. » il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« Attends ! Je veux vraiment te remercier comme il se doit. » mais Arthur ne l'écoutait plus.

Plus tard dans la journée… Un petit paquet était posé sur la table de travail d'Arthur.

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Des macarons. Pendant la pause de midi il n'avait pas vu son fichu collègue, pas qu'il s'intéressait à lui, et juste après qu'il se soit assis devant son ordi il y avait une boîte de macaron. Avec « Merci » dessus avec une fine écriture. Arthur avait relevé la tête et avait vu le sourire charmeur de son collègue.

Il maudit une fois de plus ses rougeurs incontrôlées.

OoOoOo

Il rentra chez lui avec la boîte, ne sachant que faire. Il ramassa les lettres qu'il reçut pendant la journée et les posa sur sa table. Il prit et regarda le mot 'Merci' qui était avec les sucreries.

_Pourquoi moi ? _Juste pour la forme il s'occupa d'abord de ses lettres: des factures et une lettre de sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils et l'a jeta dans la poubelle sans l'ouvrir. Il ne savait pas si c'était des excuses mais il était du genre à ne pas pardonner. Il s'assit et sentit un mal être l'envahir. Il resta un moment assis avant d'aller récupérer la lettre en râlant.

« Vous allez pas me laisser tranquille hein ? Je veux pas vous parler ! Je vous ai jamais répondu !(Sauf pour Mum...) Mais vraiment Eilidh ! Pourquoi tu t'obstine ?! »

Pendant un court moment il eut l'impression qu'elle était là. Ses longs cheveux rouges flamboyant tombant dans son dos en train de le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Elle hausserait un sourcil et soupira en marmonnant un "Sale gosse pourri gaté...". Elle et lui ne pouvait jamais se voir. Il s'entendait toujours plus avec ses deux autres frères qu'elle. Alors pourquoi c'était elle qui continuait à lui écrire ? Elle savait pas abandonner ?

Avec une colère rentrée il rangea la lettre dans un tiroir de son bureau. Avec toutes les autres. Il les regarda avec remords. Aucune d'entre elle n'était ouverte.

_« T'es pas capable d'avoir d'enfant et ben tant pis. Fais toi avec ! » devant le grognement qu'y lui fut donné en réponse Carwin marmonna. « On se demande pourquoi Julia est partie… »_

_Le regard de sa mère le refroidit mais le mal était fait. Eilidh n'avait aucune expression sur son visage. Carwin plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et n'osa regarder son frère après avoir dit ça. Edward au loin recula devant l'aura qui entourait la table. Arthur se leva doucement, le visage tordu dans une expression de haine. _

_« Carwin… Eilidh… Ed… __Mother… » Annonça-t-il avec un calme effrayant. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à sa mère sa voix fut plus douce. La mère hocha la tête. Il les salua d'une mouvement de tête et sortit en claquant la porte. _

_Le lendemain il avait pris un avion et était parti pour la France. _

_Il avait envoyé une seule lettre depuis et c'était pour sa mère, pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète. La réponse qu'il a eut fut. _

_« Carwin s'occupe de ton magasin. N'oublie qu'on est là. Prends soin de toi. J'espère que tu reviendras »_

Il secoua la tête et ferma le placard. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais le fait que sa sœur continuait à lui écrire lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il se rassit à sa table de cuisine et regarda la boîte offerte par Francis. Il l'ouvrit et prit celui au chocolat. Il se retint de pousser un soupir d'aise. C'était tellement bon ces trucs ! Pour une fois que les français servaient à quelque chose…

Il n'eut pas la foi de faire à manger et commanda un repas chinois. En attendant il se posa à son bureau et sortit une boîte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit des tissus, du coton, des boutons, du fil et une aiguille. Il regarda ses outils l'air songeur et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se mit au travail.

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.^^  
**


	3. Chien et chat

**Chien et Chat**

Francis voulait en savoir plus sur Arthur. Malgré que les disputes qui sont toujours d'actualités, il aurait aimé revoir l'anglais sourire ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Depuis qu'il le connaît, il n'a vraiment souri que deux fois : lorsqu'il a fait la blague (il avait même ri !) et lorsqu'il était avec les enfants.

Bien sûr, il souriait poliment quand on lui parlait mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Alors qu'il repensait à l'expression tranquille du britannique dans ces rares moments, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et fit un grand sourire à Antonio qui le lui rendit.

« _Mi amigo_ ! Pas encore ecroulé sous le boulot ? » senquit-il

« Mon cher… Il y aura toujours mon lapin pour travailler à ma place.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus wanker ! » grogna l'anglais. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la perche qu'il venait de tendre à son collègue qui se leva d'un coup les yeu brillants.

« Oh ! Tu admets !

« De quoi ? » demanda l'anglais confus.

« Il a admis ! Tu es témoin Toni !

« _Si_ Francis ! » ria l'espagnols

« What ?!

« Tu n'as pas contredit le fait que tu étais son lapin » lança l'albinos qui venait d'arriver.

Francis et ses amis purent admirer la façon dont la rougeur de l'anglais grimpa de ses joues à ses oreilles avant qu'un langage fleurit s'échappe des lèvres de leur collègue.

OoOoOo

« Arthuuuuur…

« No.

« S'il te plaît ! J'y arrive pas et je risque mon emploi !

« Tu me diras quand t'es viré que je puisse fêter ça ! »

Francis recula, main sur le cœur et s'exclama d'un air dramatique :

« Tu es capable de me laisser seul face à cette cruelle destiné ?!

« Ok… » soupira l'anglais « J'ai compris. »

« Tu m'aides ?

« Non. J'irais me confesser le jour de ma mort. Oh seigneur ! » il mit ses mains devant lui comme s'il priait « Je n'ai pas aidé Sir Bonnefoy et il fut viré me laissant enfin la paix ! Forgive my sins ! I beg you »

Francis observa avec de grands yeux la comédie d'Arthur. Il croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur.

« Content de voir que ma souffrance te fasse plaisir.

« Oh oui… Ah un point tu t'en rends pas compte. » un début de sourire apparut. Il s'éteint rapidement. « Merci pour les macarons. T'étais pas obligé je t'avais dit mais tu n'écoutes personne.

« Si je t'écoutais je serai sans doute ennuyeux et raisonnable.

« Pardon ?

« Exactement. Ennuyeux et raisonnable. Même pas une cravate marrante…

« Parce que porté une cravate avec 'sexy' dessus c'est cool ?

« C'est ce que je suis. » déclara Francis en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Arthur en profita pour lui faire un croche-patte.

On entendit dans le bureau un cri très viril suivit d'une dispute dont tout le personnel pu en profiter.

OoOoOo

« On avait dit pas le café ! Même froid !

« Mais depuis quand je t'écoute ? »

Arthur se redressa furieux. La magnifique tâche sur sa chemise allait mettre des jours à s'effacer. Sans parler de la désagréable sensantion de café dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas dû chercher la petite bête à Francis. Surtout quand celui-ci avait un gobelet à la main. L'anglais vit rouge. Il saisit sa bouteille d'eau sur la table et balança à la tête du français qui poussa un cri de surprise. Arthur réussit à le plaquer au sol sans pour autant cesser de laisser l'eau s'écouler sur le visage de son collègue. Francis toussa un peu avant de croiser le regard de son collègue.

« Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à me coiffer ce matin ?

« J'ai mangé une pomme pour déjeuner ce matin. » devant le regard confus du français il expliqua « Tu t'en fiches non ? Et ben c'est la même chose pour ta question.

« Attends t'as mangé qu'une pomme ?

« Mais… Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ?!

« Mais attends c'est pas assez ! Un petit déjeuner doit être plus consistant !

« On s'en fout de ce que je mange le matin ! Es ce quAaaah ! » Arthur fut tirer en arrière par Gilbert qui se tourna ensuite vers son ami.

« ça va Francis ?

« Parfait Gigi ! Tu peux relâcher Arthur on a une dispute à finir. »

Effectivement, ils la finir dans les dans les toilettes. Francis avait réussis à faire un jet d'eau qui arrosa Arthur. L'anglais tenta de faire de même mais avec moins de succès. Il s'éclaboussa lui-même ce qui fit rire le français.

Arthur retint son rire, il se mordit les lèvres mais un sourire était toujours présent. C'était ridicule mais la situation restait comique. Ils étaient tous les deux, là, trempés, après c'être battu comme des enfants.

OoOoOo

Francis rentra, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en sifflotant et entendit juste après des pas descendre bruyamment les escaliers. Ses deux fils coururent vers lui, tout sourire aussi.

« Papa ! T'es enfin rentré ! » le petit Alfred lui sauta dans les bras.

« Et oui ! Vous avez été sage cette fois ci ?

« Oui papa ! La nounou était toujours un peu en colère pour la dernière fois... Et toi? » demanda joyeusement le petit aux yeux bleus.

"Eh bien... J'ai vaillamment combattu contre un vilain Arthur mais sinon ma journée était bien ennuyeuse...

"Il a était vilain Arthur?

"ça c'est ce que je dis mais..." il chuchota avec un air de conspirateur "C'est surtout parce que c'est trop amusant de le taquiner."

Après avoir rassasié son fils des anecdotes de sa journée, Francis se tourna et prit Mathieu sur ses genoux.

« Alors mon mignon ? Ta journée à toi c'était comment ?

« Alfred m'a dit que le sorcier Kirkland se cachait sous mon lit… c'est vrai ?

« Ah ? Tu veux que j'aille voir ? »

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête et son père alla faire une petite scène comme quoi il exorcisait le lit de son fils. A la fin de son manège ces deux fils l'applaudirent comme un héro même si Alfred déclara qu'il aurait pu faire pareil parce lui aussi était un héros.

Lorsque l'heure d'aller dormir arriva il berça un moment ses enfants avec une berceuse et puis alla lui même se coucher dans son lit. Sur sa table de nuit, il y avait une photo de lui et ses fils et une autre de Jeanne. Il sourit à l'image.

_J'espère que tu es heureuse là où tu es. Devine quoi ? Je le suis aussi. _

Il ferma les yeux, certain que demain serait une bonne journée.

OoOoOo

Arthur regarda les trois peluche devant lui. Un ourson, un lapin et une… Une grenouille. Il ricana et observa la grenouille. Il se souvint qu'une fois Francis avait déclaré haut et fort que la plus belle des fleurs était la rose. Avec une nouvelle idée en tête, l'anglais cousu une rose à une des pattes de la grenouille. Il regarda la peluche finit et puis l'absurdité de la situation lui tomba dessus.

Pourquoi venait-il de faire cette grenouille ? Pourquoi il avait en tête l'idée de la donner à Francis ? A la base c'était seulement pour ses enfants. Il reposa la peluche et soupira. Maintenant… Comment donner les peluches pour les enfants sans avoir l'air bizarre ? Même si lui et Francis commençait à « s'entendre » d'une certaine manière…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Arthur arriva Francis redressa la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Salut mon lapin !

« Good morning Frog. »

**Un peu plus court celui-là mais c'est pour faire évoluer doucement leur situation. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. ^^**


	4. Un pas en avant

**Un pas en avant**

_Arthur !_

_L'anglais se retourna. Francis le rattrapa dehors, sourire aux lèvres._

_« Les salariés de notre étage vont faire une petite fête ce vendredi. C'est Antonio qui a eu l'idée vu qu'on a eu de bon résultats ce trimestre. _

_« J'en ai entendu parler… Et ? _

_« Tu veux vraiment pas venir ? » devant la moue du petit britannique, le français insista « Allez ! ça te fera du bien ! Je vais participer pour la préparation des plats. Ce sera une occasion pour toi, petit anglais, de gouter à la cuisine française._

_«Mmmm…_

_« Il y en aura au chocolat, Vanille et fraise, peut-être qu'on me laissera faire un aux fruits exotiques… » murmura Francis songeur, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_« Bon. D'accord je viendrai. Mais c'est surtout à cause des gâteaux. »_

Et c'est à ce moment précis, alors que la fête venait de commencer qu'Arthur se demanda avec toute la fatigue du monde:_ Pourquoi il a accepté ?_

Autour de lui les gens dansaient, riaient. Trop de bruit. Trop. De bruit.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres et porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres.

Lorsque Francis lui avait demandé de venir ça lui avait fait… Plaisir. Il grinça des dents en s'avouant cela. Maintenant il observait son collègue qui riait avec ses deux amis et qui ne se gênait pas pour loucher dans le décolleté d'une collègue. Il souffla énervé et s'approcha du buffet.

Un des gâteau avait des couleurs orange et rouge… Il saisit un morceaux et mangea dedans. Il soupira de bonheur.

« Mangue et fruit de la passion. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir quelqu'un manger son chef d'œuvre ! »

Arthur sursauta et manqua de s'étouffer. Francis dut lui taper dans le dos assez fort pour qu'Arthur et suffisamment de souffle pour lui lancer :

« Tu as failli causer ma mort you stupid frog !

« Mais tu es content de me voir quand même. »

L'anglais rougit affreusement et marmonna quelque paroles inintelligibles.

« Va plutôt fixer la poitrine de ton amie là bas… Tu lui manques.

« Eh ? Tu serais jaloux ? » Francis écarquilla les yeux.

« M-mais bien sûr que non ! » heureusement il n'y avait pas trop de lumière, cela empêchait Francis d'admirer la couleur cramoisie de l'anglais. Devant le silence qu'imposa ensuite son collègue, le français s'éloigna de nouveau pour voir ses amis. De nouveau seul, Arthur se resservit de l'alcool et alla dehors.

Il vit quelqu'un au téléphone. Il avait un air asiatique et il semblait préoccupé. Lorsqu'il raccrocha il s'appuya contre le mur, d'un air las. Arthur tenta une approche.

« Mauvaise journée ? »

L'homme aux cheveux courts et noirs se retourna en sursautant.

« Oh ! Sumimasen. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Eh bien… Pas mauvaise mais il y a toujours mieux.»

Arthur hocha la tête en souriant. Cet homme respirait le calme.

« Mon nom est Arthur Kirkland.

« Enchanté, je me nomme Kiku Honda. »

Les deux échangèrent une poignée de main.

OoOoOo

Francis n'avait plu vu Arthur depuis un petit moment. Quand il l'avait vu en train de discuter dehors avec Kiku, il ne voulut pas les déranger et s'en alla.

Antonio lui avait dit que Kiku était parti depuis une heure déjà et pas de trace d'Arthur.

Il aurait aimé lui parlé un peu plus, après tout… Ils commençaient à plutôt bien s'entendre et, (haleluja !) Arthur n'avait pas emmenait ses lunettes ce soir, Francis aimerait beaucoup admirer ses yeux. En pensant cela, il s'arrêta un peu interloqué. Ça faisait pas un peu bizarre d'être attiré ainsi juste pour ses yeux ?

« Hey ! Franny ! » Gilbert se dirigea vers lui. « C'est quoi cette tête sérieuse ? Oh… Je sais, tu es jaloux de mon génialissime c'est ça ? » (je sais pas comment traduire awesomeness… Ok ?)

« Toujours Gigi » ria-t-il « Non en fait je cherchais Arthur.

« Mais t'es collé à lui ma parole !

« Mais non. Juste j'ai peur qu'il se perde ici. Vu comme il est fermé il doit pas être habitué aux fêtes.

« Ouais je l'ai vu coincé près du buffet au début. On aurait dit qu'il avait un balais dans le c… »

Avant qu'il eut le temps de finir sa phrase on lui renversa un verre sur la tête. Arthur jeta ensuite le verre, heureusement qu'il était en plastique, et alla prendre une bouteille. Francis avait du mal à le reconnaître : la chemise de l'anglais était déboutonné et laissé voir juste le haut de son torse, et ses cheveux étaient deux fois plus ébouriffés. Mais surtout c'était l'expression qui était installé qui changé la donne. Un mélange de confiance en soi, de révolte et même séducteur. Le français en avait des frissons.

« Un balais coincé dans le cul tu voulais dire ? Désolé mais tu te trompes de personne… » il but une longue gorgée de la bouteille. En fait, dire qu'il la finit en une traite serait plus juste.

_Il va nous faire un coma éthylique s'il continue comme ça. _Pensa Francis. Il s'approcha à pas incertain vers son collègue.

« Arthur… Combien de bouteille tu viens de nous finir dis moi ?

« Tu penses que je les comptes frog ? Et qu'es ce qui te fait croire que j'ai autant bu ? »

_Le brusque changement de caractère ? Merde il est en train d'enlever sa chemise là ?!_

« Fais un peu chaud ici… »

Francis ce tourna vers l'albinos et demanda :

« On lui a donné un truc ? Une allergie ? » il se tourna vers les gens qui observaient avec intérêt la scène « Une explication ? »

« Oh quand Arthur est comme ça il n'y a rien à craindre. » ce fut Michelle qui s'approcha avec un sourire. « Il retrouve juste le caractère qu'il avait quand il était ado. »

« Comment tu sais ça ?

« Il en avait vaguement parlé. C'était une excuse pour ne pas venir à une réception je pense. Mais il nous a pas dit si c'était pire après d'autres verres.

« D'autres bouteilles tu veux dire… Je vais le ramener avant que ça empire.

« qu'es ce qui peut empirer ? » demanda Antonio qui venait d'arriver. Il vit l'anglais torse nu et écarquilla les yeux. « J'ai juste un truc à dire. _Què Putas ?_

« On est tous à ce poser la même question Toni… » murmura Gilbert. « Par contre quand il sera sain d'esprit de nouveau il va me repayer ma chemise. Elle m'allait trop bien en plus ! »

Le français soupira et se dirigea avec Arthur.

« Bon mon lapin je pense qu'il est temps que… » il poussa un glapissement lorsque l'anglais lui attrapa le col et le tira vers lui.

« Who the fuck are you calling rabbit? Call me master it's better. »

Francis déglutit. Ça, c'était pas son petit lapin ça. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son collègue et le poussa.

« Bon… Ecoutes on va rentrer et…

« No. Je suis bien ici, pourquoi je t'écouterai ? » il attrapa une autre bouteille et l'ouvrit avec un sourire provocateur.

OoOoOo

« All by myself… Don't wanna be… »

« Oh la ferme! … Bon au moins on sait ce qui se passe lorsque tu continues de boire. »

Arthur était allongé sur la banquette arrière, bouteille contre son cœur, en train de chanter çà tue-tête, les joues rougies par l'ivresse.

« Oh… Oh Francis… Faut pas le dire… a Mum ! Elle va me tuer si elle me voit comme ça. » il émit un hoquet et tenta de se relever, ce qui le conduit à s'écrouler aux pieds de la banquette.

« Reste tranquillement allongé s'il te plait et ne vomit pas. Merde pourquoi j'ai accepté de te ramener ! » marmonna Francis. Après un moment il frappa le volant. « Et en plus je sais même pas où t'habites !

« Oh le con ! » ria l'anglais.

« Non mais parle pour toi ! J'aurai aimé profiter de la fête et bien sûr toi tu commences à mettre la pagaille. Et sois gentil parce que je suis la seule personne qui ait bien voulu te ramener. Les autres t'auraient laissé ivre dans un coin sans remords. » Bon, il y aura eu des personnes qui se seront inquiété quand même mais bon. Un sanglot lui parvint et Francis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était allé trop loin sur le coup de la fatigue?

« Euh… Arthur ?

« La ferme ! J-je pleure pas ! »

Francis soupira et se gara au bord de la route avant de descendre rejoindre l'anglais à l'arrière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit il l'entendit marmonner, larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« C-c'est pas comme si… Je voulais des amis… Personne ne s'occupe de moi… ça m'est égal, OK ! » il cria ces derniers mots avec haine. Francis le redressa doucement.

« Mais non Arthur. Ecoutes, c'est faux ce que j'ai dit. Michelle aurait fait attention au pire. Elle m'a aidé à t'emmener dans la voiture tu sais ? Et puis Tonio aurait eu peur pour toi, il trop gentil celui-là c'est grâce à ça qu'il supporte Lovino je pense. Et puis Gilbert t'aurait aidé avec une excuse comme quoi une personne aussi géniale que lui ne pouvait pas laisser une personne ainsi. »

Les pleurs ne se calmaient pas et Francis se retrouva à le bercer gentiment, comme il le faisait avec ses enfants.

« Là, là mon lapin…

«Mmmm… J'aime pas les surnoms…

« Et pourquoi non ? C'est affectueux ?

« Quand Julia me surnommait c'était moqueur… »

Le français fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom.

« Julia ?

« Mon ex-femme… M'a plaqué parce que je suis pas capable d'avoir des gosses. Foutue catin celle-là. » les yeux étaient perdus dans la vague et il avait arrêté de pleurer. Une expression lasse et fatigué avait remplacé le chagrin. « Je sais même plus pourquoi on s'était mis ensemble. Peut-être parce qu'au début elle était tellement douce… On aurait dit un ange… Les anges n'existent pas. » il éclata de rire.

Francis se sentait à présent mal à l'aise. Voilà une chose qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir et il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il rassit l'anglais et écarta les mèches de son front.

« Calme-toi, je vais te ramener chez moi et là tu vas gentiment dormir. Heureusement on est samedi demain.

« Samedi ? Mais non on est en octobre !

« Novembre plus exactement et il y a aussi des samedis en octobre mon cher » soupira le français. « Bon, cette nuit aura été plutôt instructive. »

Oui. Il venait d'apprendre qu'Arthur avait eu une femme et qu'elle l'avait quitté. Parce qu'il était stérile.

OoOoOoO

_Encore un rêve… Cette fois ci, il se tenait devant un miroir. Arthur pu constater qu'il avait deux oreilles de lapin qui lui tomber de chaque côté de sa tête. _

_« Hello mon lapin. »_

_Francis le prit dans ses bras et caressa tendrement ses oreilles douces puis sa joue. _

_« Francis… Je…_

_« Chut… » il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis le tourna vers lui. Doucement, ils s'embrasèrent. _

_Pendant un moment leur langues dansèrent ensemble et puis l'anglais sentit qu'il allait se réveiller. Il garda ses paupières fermées, ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête. _

_Il entendit son nom mais cela venait de la réalité. _

Il cligna des yeux doucement, un méchant mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne. Son rêve était devenu flou. Il se redressa péniblement.

« Je.. » il grimaça, sa voix résonnant méchamment dans sa tête. « Je suis où ? »

« Chez moi mon lapin. »

Il croisa le regard bleu du français. Il lui offrit un regard chaleureux.

« Tu nous as fait un joli spectacle hier. »

Pendant un moment, Arthur resta silencieux. Sa mémoire revint, celle de la nuit dernière puis enfin celle de son rêve. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge. Il saisit la couverture qu'on avait posé sur lui et il se cacha dessous en marmonnant.

« I want to die…

« Oh faut pas le prendre comme ça.

« Attends… » l'anglais se redressa en panique. « Je t'ai parlé de…

« Tu pense à ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture. Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mais ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Je… Ecoutes je… Euh… Et merde ! J'ai parlé de... Mon problème?» devant le hochement de tête de son collègue il se recacha sous la couette. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. La voix de Francis lui parvint.

« Détends toi. Je… Je n'aurai pas du entendre ça à la base... Je suis désolé je te...

« J'étais ivre, c'était pas volontaire… T n'as rien à te reprocher d'accord? »

Francis sourit devant le regard gêné mais sans rancune de son ami.

« J'ai quand même l'impression de t'arnaquer…

« Bah… ce sera pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. » il grimaça en se relevant. « T'as pas un truc pour le mal de tête ? »

« Si. Attends-moi là. » Il se leva et le laissa sur le canapé. Après lui avoir donné le médicament, il monta en haut pour voir ses enfants. La nourrice s'était bien occupée d'eux même s'ils lui en faisaient souvent voir de toutes les couleurs. Les deux petits jumeaux commencèrent juste à émerger lorsque leur père entra dans leur chambre.

« Bonjour~

« Papa… » murmura le petit Mathieu. « T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

« Assez. Et toi mon mignon ?

« Oui… Mais Alfred parle dans son sommeil… »

« Papa ! » le petit aux yeux bleus lui sauta dessus, déjà bien réveillé malgré le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller. « J'ai faim ! Allons manger ! »

« Ha ha ha ! Petit gourmand. » il le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front. « Fais pas trop de bruit on a un invité en bas. »

« c'est qui ? Dis, c'est qui ? Je vais voir ! » le petit courut en bas dans un grand bruit et Fancis grimaça. _Désolé pour ça Arthur. Ta gueule de bois va pas s'arranger. _Pour confirmer sa pensée il entendit son fils pousser un cri de joie. « C'est Monsieur Arthur ! Viens vite Mattie ! »

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux fatigués et se redressa doucement.

« Monsieur Arthur ? Il est là ?

« Oui. Mais lave toi les dents d'abord avant de descendre. Alfred ! » lança Francis, descendant pour récupérer son fils. « Alfred laisse Arthur tranquille, il est fatigué.

« Le petit me dérange pas, ne t'en fais pas. » lui répondit Arthur. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. « Alors… Comment va mon petit ?

« Il doit aller faire ses dents. » le père le prit dans ses bras. « Vous pourrez discuter après. »

« Oui papa… » marmonna Alfred. Arthur regarda avec tendresse l'enfant monter les escaliers. Il leva les yeux vers Francis.

« Tu es chanceux d'avoir ces deux petits anges.

« Anges ? Ce sont parfois de terrible petit diable.

« Mais dis moi… » il se mordit les lèvres « Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer ta femme, leur mère. »

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans le regard de Francis.

« Elle… ne fait plus partie de ce monde.

Arthur resta un long moment silencieux puis demanda. « Tu es heureux ?

« Bien sûr ! J'ai deux adorables enfants qui illuminent mes journées, des amis sincères et un petit lapin à taquiner.

« Pourquoi lapin ? J'ai les dents qui y font penser c'est ça ?

« Non. Tu es juste trop mignon. » Sourit le français provocant des rougeurs incontrôlés sur les joues de son collègue.

**Désolée d'avoir mis longtemps pour ce chapitre. J'essaye de tenir un bon rythme mais c'est pas facile. J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Arthur: pourquoi tu t'amuses à raconter mes rêves?! **

**T'en fais pas ce sera bientôt le tour de Francis. Mais ce sera pas innocent. *échange de regard blasé entre l'auteur et le personnage***


End file.
